The Wrong Side of Never
by MyCharmedLeaf
Summary: What if Regina's fight with Zelena continued as it had started and she got her ass royally handed to her? Would the Saviour have gotten up the stairs to the clock tower in time to save her son's other mother? And what then? - A slightly different ending to 'It's not easy being green.' Eventual SwanQueen
1. Chapter 1

**The Wrong Side of Never**

 **Chapter 1**

 _There was no relief from the nightmare. It was constant. Looping. Seemingly without end._

 _It always begins in the same way, she is drowning. Drowning in a sea of inky darkness – unable to move - bound tightly in a blanket of searing agony. Dark energy clawing at her. Snuffing out her life-force. It is accompanied solely by an eerie ticking sound, echoing around her ominously._

 _Each tick, she knows, brings her closer to the end._

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 _The unmistakable grip of her demise - drawing_ _ever closer. Until, for a millisecond, the darkness retreats, deflected by a tangible surge of warm light, it soothes the pain, before evaporating as quickly as it had appeared._

 _Then the darkness returns once more, swallowing her into its murky depths._

* * *

 _Tick. Tick. Tick._

 _There it was again – the tick, tick, tick or was it a click? Yes, maybe a click._

 _Click. Click. Click._

She followed the sound, dragging herself slowly from the fog of unconsciousness. It was difficult to focus. The sound fading in and out, somewhat muffled by the roar of her pulse in her ears, and other undiscernible tones. She pulled her drowsy brain hard, refusing to fall back into the nightmare.

Eventually she woke sluggishly to the disorienting sound of various monitors beeping out a respectful cadence above her head – and the steady click, click, clicking. Her eyes refused to open, her heavy eyelids fluttering briefly before remaining clamped. Attempts to engage her other senses also failed, everything it seemed was dampened by this perpetual sound.

 _Click_.

 _Click_.

 _Click_.

What _was_ that infernal clicking noise? and where in the world was she? And more importantly – seriously – what the hell was that damn clicking?

A undeniable wave of pure exhaustion tugged at her, pulling her back into the fog of unconsciousness.

She succumbed to it.

* * *

The next time she awoke, she was slightly more aware. Her murky brain had begun to receive signals from the rest of her body. In particular, her pain synapses. Everything hurt. _Everything_. Hazily she started to piece together the reason for this - she'd been hit by a train! A _Zelena_ shaped train.

She remembered that they had been fighting – a showdown on the street in front of the whole town. She had been thrown through the air, smashing into the clock tower. It wasn't quite enough to kill her but Zelena had been on her before she could recover or make any attempt at healing herself, and then…what happened after…how could she have survived that…she most certainly shouldn't be alive…it was impossible…and yet…

 _oh.._

Realisation dawned on her.

She swallowed hard – at least she tried to – and then she was choking, choking on something lodged in her throat - a _clicking_ something - she realised. Dark eyes flickered open in panic and she raised an urgent hand to tug at the device, causing her to gag even harder.

Her attempt was weak but she persisted, pained tears slipping from her eyes.

A soft hand closed over hers, halting her desperate effort. A warm soothing voice demanded that she keep still – a nurse would be in to attend her. Regina Mills did not take orders from _anyone_ , especially people who she couldn't even turn to catch a glimpse of, but her strength was dwindling and the stranger's oddly comforting tone had managed to allay some of her fear, so she complied. Closing her eyes in concentration, she forced herself to remain still.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

Seemingly satisfied that their request had been observed, the person removed the hand covering hers and moved to leave the room. Over the thumping of her heartbeat and the constant clicking and beeping of machines, she could make out muffled voices echoing in the hall outside. She listened, trying to place that one familiar voice, but her memory was refusing to co-operate.

'Believe me it's not _her_ that you need to be afraid of, it's _me_ if you don't get in there and do whatever it is you're supposed to be doing now that she is awake!' a low growl punctuated the statement.

Two sets of hurried footsteps entered the room, pumps squeaking on the linoleum, followed by a third set moving in a more casual stride.

A hesitant voice spoke above her to the right.

"Ms Mills, I'm nurse Hanna…you're in the hospital…we…we had to put a tube down your throat to help you breathe - now that you're awake…I'm going to remove it…to make you more comfortable… okay?"

The brunette nodded weakly.

No sooner than the contraption had been removed, did she force the singularly most important question from her aching throat. It tensed around a single word - a hoarse panicked whisper:

"Emma?"

It had escaped the notice of the nurse and her colleague, who were now busying themselves straightening up the bed and checking the monitors of their newly awake patient.

A pair of keen ears picked up the question.

The soothing voice to her left returned.

"Emma is fine Regina, try not to worry. You need to take it easy, you've been in a coma for two months."

"What?!" she croaked. "But…" her voice trailed off before she could voice her question and she felt herself slipping under again. She tried to fight it but the pull was different this time, almost like…

Something shifted to her left, followed by a low growl.

In a whiff of sweet feminine perfume, a warm body leaned over her and she felt, rather than saw, her advocate grasp one of the nurses by the neck.

"What the hell was in that needle?" said her guard dog.

 _Guard dog._

 _The wolf._

That was who the familiar presence was, Miss Lucas, but why would she be protecting her?

"It was just a sedative…it said on the chart that…that…when the patient woke up, we were to administer the sedative and contact the Mayor," came the laboured reply.

 _The Mayor? But I'm the Mayor, why would they need to…oh…_

"If she doesn't wake up, I'm coming for you, do you understand? I know your scent and there is _nowhere_ that you can hide!" Ruby growled menacingly.

The words joined the echo of confusion in Regina's mind as she dipped back into unconsciousness.

To be continued...

A/N: This was hanging about on my laptop...I thought I should post it before I do my system clean up that might result in loss of all my unbacked up works...I live life dangerously like that. If you're interested in this piece, let me know and I'll dig out the rest of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Regina, please. Please don't leave me." It was barely a whisper. An echo. There was so much agony in that tiny voice that it tore right into Regina's heart._

 _Emma?_

 _"Please Regina, I need you, you can't leave me…I love you."_

 _The words were punctuated with a surge of glowing energy, a dazzling light that spread throughout her entire being, surrounded her, infused every pore of her body with a gentle warmth and an ineffable feeling of belonging and contentment._

 _Emma..._

* * *

Regina found once again, that waking up in her hospital bed was a very disorientating experience. At least she now knew where she was, even if she had little idea of how she came to be here. Soft tendrils of dream residue wisped around her as she slowly began to stir. She noted that the pain had lessened, but was unsure if she'd been administered pain relief or if her body had begun the process of healing itself. Either were possible, she supposed.

She had the distinct feeling that she wasn't alone. It wasn't entirely comfortable, almost like her intuition was perceiving a threat.

To add to her unease - rather embarrassingly - she realised she was snoring.

Like, juiced up, motorcycle snoring.

 _I most certainly, do not snore!_ The brunette informed her subconscious indignantly.

At which point she finally managed to push through the last inch of dream haze and open her eyes. The scene that greeted her was no less confusing than her jumbled brain. At the foot of her bed was a huge mahogany colored wolf – Miss Lucas. It's intense sharp eyes were trained upon the occupant of an armchair, positioned in one corner of the small hospital room. The animal was emitting a low rumbling growl, a clear warning – keep your distance.

 _I knew that sound couldn't have been coming from me._

Taking in the picture before her, again Regina wondered what she had done to gain such loyalty from the female werewolf. She hadn't ever allowed herself to believe that there would be a _single_ _person_ who would protect her if ever she found herself in such a vulnerable position. And the waitress was certainly not a candidate that she would have ever even considered.

Oddly enough, someone who she would be slightly less surprised to find aiding her, was now the sole focus of a somewhat hostile werewolf.

Boldly ignoring the aggressive creature, Snow White sat calmly, hands placed carefully in her lap. Her masked expression was unreadable, though there was a hint of an unfriendly smirk pulling at her lips. She turned her head slowly to lock eyes with Regina, again the uneasy feeling crept over the older woman, and was nothing to do with her current state of health.

"Regina, so glad that you could join us, we had just about exhausted polite conversation," Snow said in a false cordial tone that the Evil Queen would have be proud of.

The wolf snarled in response, eyes narrowing.

Regina raised an eyebrow.

 _What am I missing? What did I miss?_

She was quickly developing a serious headache trying to figure out what was going on here. More to the point, she couldn't think of a single snarky comment to throw out there. She hoped this lack of sass wasn't a permanent side effect of her injuries. In the meantime she hoped her silence projected some sense of superiority, though she suspected one look in a mirror would relieve her of that hope. She had been in a coma for two months after all.

Snow moved as though to stand.

A warning bark from the wolf seemed to change her mind and she remained seated.

"Seriously Ruby, could you dispense with the theatrics, I merely came to check in on the patient, I don't have a crossbow aimed at her, your new mistress is not in any danger from me."

 _Would somebody mind telling me what in the world is going on here?_ Regina said finally. At least that's what she tried to say, what came out was more of a wheezed hacking fit. Her vocal cords, it seemed were not quite ready to perform requests - probably protesting about the months spent on the ventilator.

Huge soulful wolf eyes regarded her with concern.

Snow used the distraction to finally stand up from the chair. Regina's vision was watery from moisture that had gathered in her eyes following her attempt at speech, still she managed to take in Snow's appearance. There was a noticeable lack of the bump that she had been sporting the last time Regina had seen her. And the surprisingly tight and rather low cut shirt, highlighted the cleavage of a nursing mother in a way that would have made Mary Margaret Blanchard blush. The particulars and whereabouts of the new infant joined the ever growing list of questions in Regina's mind.

"I see that you need to rest," the pixie cut brunette said. "I won't intrude upon you any longer, I just came to check on you and sadly to deliver some upsetting news…"

Regina looked down as she felt the wolf's head slide under her hand, somehow she knew it was a gesture of comfort, and much like the cooing reflex a person gets when holding a baby, she found the urge to scratch behind the animal's ears was an automatic and undeniable response.

She looked back up at Snow.

"I'm so sorry Regina…but neither Emma, nor Henry wish to see you," _ever again_ seemed to be implied though was left unsaid. "I do wish you all the best for a speedy recovery, but I ask that you respect this request and stay away from my family." Her tone was devoid of emotion.

The warm fur beneath her hand, and the solid presence of the werewolf next to her, were the only things keeping her from bursting into tears. She was clearly over emotional and weary from sustaining serious injury and only just waking from a coma. She couldn't think. Couldn't help but accept the words at face value. Her defences were shot. The words sliced through her, with a level of hurt akin to the white hot pain of Zelena's attack in the clock tower.

She stared blankly at her former step daughter, unable to form the words that her throat would in any case undoubtedly refuse to say.

"And Ruby, I trust that you will honor your end of our deal? Yes?"

The wolf raised her head to lock eyes defiantly with younger woman. After a staring contest in which Snow refused to concede without answer, the wolf nodded once.

"Excellent. And Regina dear, do drop by Town Hall and see me when you're on your feet again, we can do lunch. We also need to have a discussion about what your new role in town might be, going forward," she said, callously ignoring the obvious distress she had just caused.

It seemed that this was enough for Ruby, who jumped up growling, driving her former best friend out of the room and escorting her down the hall.

Leaving Regina alone.

Bereft.

Glancing round the hospital room, she realised that there was not a single card or get well message, it was starkly dressed and hospital generic, fairly impersonal considering it had been her home fore two months. Henry would have brought her items from home, she was certain. Even Emma would have brought things, they really hadn't even been to visit, had they?

It was possible that Henry still didn't have his memories, but she doubted that. Her brain was kind of muddy, but she definitely had her missing memories back, which meant that the curse had been broken in the time she had been out.

And Emma. Emma didn't want to see her? Why?

It was hurtful and confusing - she wished in that moment that she was back in her nightmare, surrounded by the ticking darkness.

Ruby padded back in silently. Pushing her head into Regina's hand, she looked up with sad wolfy eyes that said: _I'm sorry._

Finally the damn broke and the tears could be held off no longer. Ruby, remaining in wolf form, positioned herself facing away towards the door, before snuggling down next to the crying woman, in an attempt to provide both comfort and privacy.

To be continued…

A/N Sorry, didn't realise this was so angsty... thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby stared at herself in the bathroom mirror before scooping up another handful of cold water. She relished the coolness of it as she pressed her face into her hands - wolfing out always increased her body temperature to uncomfortable extreme.

Levelling her gaze to her reflection, she considered her options. Regina would have a million and one questions after Snow's visit. If she returned to wolf form, she could avoid having to provide answers for longer. But she would have to offer some kind of explanation eventually, even if she would have to censor it.

The brunette was sleeping again, having softly cried herself into slumber. Her tiny frame made the hospital bed seem huge, clearly having lost weight over the last couple of months. And the usual warm olive tone of her skin was sickeningly pale, it made Ruby's heart hurt. The werewolf had been terrified for a long time that the former mayor would simply just slip away. It was a relief to have her finally conscious. She slipped back into the tiny room and took a seat in the visitor's chair, she had practically lived here over the last seven weeks and the small armchair seemed moulded to her form. It was comfortable. Snow's familiar scent lingered around it.

She sighed heavily.

Snow was the best friend she had ever had, it was hard to be at odds with her, even if Ruby knew that she had made the right choice – the only choice. The onetime princess hadn't spoken to her for near on six weeks. She missed her.

Ever since that day. Snow had seen it as a betrayal, but Ruby knew that what Snow had been about to do was a huge mistake, with dire consequences…

* * *

 **Six weeks ago…**

They had been going back and forth for a little while. Charming, usually more able to reason with the pixie cut woman, was absent, probably taking care of the baby. And the waitress was getting nowhere at trying to dissuade her friend from following this misguided path – she was growing more and more frustrated.

"Snow, what the hell has gotten into you? Please…I beg you….don't do this," she pleaded.

"I'm not doing _anything_ Red, you heard Doctor Whale, he is uncertain if she will ever regain consciousness. I'm simply giving her the chance to slip away with dignity. We all know very well how proud she was, she would certainly hate being hooked up to all these machines."

The werewolf let out an infuriated growl.

"Like you give a crap about her pride…If you switch off the life support, you'll be killing her. It's as good as murder." The young brunette's fists clenched in effort to control her temper. She looked away from Snow and Whale to the other side of the small hospital room. The gathered party, Blue, the dwarves, Jiminy - her friends, once allies. People she respected. Heads bowed, shifting in uncomfortable but definite silence. Was no-one else going to speak up here? Shaking her head she continued, "I _did_ hear what Whale said, and he also said that his experience with magical injuries was limited…and though Doc's knowledge in this field is better. He hasn't the faintest clue about reading a brain scan so his assessment of damage to a magical brain, holds little weight either."

"I'm sorry Red, but this is my decision to make, and I've made it." The pixie cut brunette turned to the doctor. "Turn off the life support."

Whale took a step toward the machine and Ruby grabbed his arm.

"Don't do this Whale, you're a doctor, not an executioner."

"Red, seriously? You're being unnecessarily dramatic. This is not an execution, it's a medical decision," Snow said in a soft tone that belied the coldness in her eyes.

"Really? So how come you have pretty much assembled your old war council to assist you in making this decision?"

"Nonsense, they are here as town council representatives – the hospital administration is overseen by the town council, part of Regina's plan to ensure that as mayor, she had full rule of the town when she cast the curse. It really is just a medical decision. "

"Maybe," the waitress conceded. "But one that you have no right in making."

"I have _every_ right," her one time best friend snapped.

"But…Henry…Emma…" Ruby said gently.

Snow stiffened at the mention of her daughter.

"Neither of them is in a position to take on this grave responsibility right now. And there is no-one else. However tenuous a link it may be, back in the Enchanted Forest she was my Step Mother, so now her medical care falls to me."

"This is the official stance?" She looked to Whale as she said this.

Whale shrugged. He had no particular feelings either way. Whilst his onetime desire to see this particular patient dead had ebbed, he was not going to advocate for her life either.

The other occupants of the room murmured in agreement with Snow.

"Look at her, she's practically dead already. Whatever curse Zelena cast on her was supposed to kill her. I know you're worried about my conscience my friend, but whilst I'm obviously saddened by this tragedy, I'm comfortable with the consequences here."

 _Far too comfortable._

"So you are operating a code, based upon Enchanted Forest connections?" Ruby questioned. An idea forming.

"The legal precedencies of this world are intricate and have to be adapted to suit our beliefs and culture." This from Blue.

"In that case. I wish to stake a claim here." She bargained that Snow hadn't shared with anyone the exact details of what had gone down in the clock tower on the night of the battle. "Zelena did cast a killing curse on Regina and there is a very specific reason she is still alive…"

Snow glared at her.

"Ruby," she warned, using her friend's Storybrooke name to add weight to her disapproval.

The werewolf continued. "I know that you all felt it…and that there has been speculation as to the origin of the source of that familiar magical ripple…it restored your memories and kept her from certain death…" she paused dramatically, seeing the peak of interest in their faces as her words registered. "It was me. I gave Regina true love's kiss." She glared at Snow, daring her to challenge this account – certain that she wouldn't. The others whispered amongst themselves. "Tell me that I'm not the only one here with the right to make the _medical_ _decisions_ for my true love."

Snow narrowed her eyes and stalked from the room, as the gathered party acceded that Ruby's revelation did in fact give her sole authority over the choices surrounding Regina's medical care.

* * *

A tapping on the door pulled the young brunette from her reverie.

Regina stirred as a young nurse entered the room carrying a tray. She looked timidly at the room's occupants before placing the tray on the table across from the bed.

"I brought you a little soup Ms Mills…you should take it really steady as your stomach hasn't digested anything for a long time. It will make you feel nauseous but try to eat as much as you're able. The IV is still providing nutrition so don't worry if you can't manage a whole lot, it's just important to start reminding your body how to take care of itself." She spoke with a very soft, pleasant demeanour.

"Thank…you," the patient croaked out.

"You're welcome. It's very good to see you awake." At this she looked shyly at Ruby before turning back to Regina. "It's pea soup by the way…the Mayor said it was your favorite."

Ruby tensed.

Oblivious, the girl moved the table closer to the bed. "The Mayor also asked me to bring up these dog treats," she motioned to a small box with a depiction of a poodle on the front - also on the tray. Regina acknowledged it with a raised eyebrow. "Do you need help sitting up?" the nurse added.

"I'm…fine." Regina replied manoeuvring herself slowly to an upright position.

Satisfied, the nurse left.

Ruby inspected the soup with her werewolf super smelling sense.

"It's safe," she said.

"Actually…my…favorite." Regina confirmed. Her croaky tone managing to register her surprise.

The werewolf managed a small smile, maybe there _was_ hope for Snow to find herself again.

Regina picked up the dog treats.

"Bitch," she declared, referring to Snow, a smirk in her eyes, mouth twitching at holding back the sudden need to chuckle.

"Bitch." Ruby agreed, nodding, eyes also twinkling with mirth.

They locked eyes and in that moment neither could contain an unstoppable bout of laughter that erupted from both of them. At Snow's uncharacteristic display of viciousness and the absurdity and hopelessness of the whole situation in general. It was hearty and tension breaking. And though it actually physically hurt Regina, it felt good and healing. For Ruby it was a stress reliever for all the strain and anxiety she'd been carrying around for weeks.

Anyone looking in on them would have probably thought them insane.

To be continued…

A/N Some things get worse before they get better...thank you for reading.

Thanks for favs, follows and reviews. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Regina was mortified at the abject humiliation that followed her first attempt at food consumption - her body had full on rejected the pea soup in a fairly messy and definitely un-Queen-like manner. Still mostly confined to the hospital bed she had had to make do with the use of a bucket. It was undignified and embarrassing.

Ruby had been supportive throughout the ordeal and had been respectful enough to withhold any comment about the situation. Despite the unexpectedness of it, and unclear motivation, Ruby was truly turning out to be a good friend.

The older woman desperately wanted to ask her about what had been going on in the months that she had been out - somehow she sensed that it wasn't the best time. In the last half hour the young brunette had begun pacing the floor.

"Miss Lucas, is everything alright?"

The young woman looked up, slightly startled.

"Uh…yeah, sorry. I just need to go for a run. Being cooped up, it gets to me after a while."

"I see. Well, by all means, you should go. I assure you, I'll be fine." Regina smiled reassuringly.

"I'll be okay for a little longer."

"Suit yourself."

The werewolf took up her steady pace once more. The repetitive motion made Regina feel queasy, she attempted to focus her mind elsewhere lest she give in to the feeling. Reaching within to the source of her magic, she struggled to manipulate the severely depleted stores into a healing spell and set it to work in trying to speed up the healing process some more. It worked, but only barely. She was still too drained. Still, the familiar tingle across her skin was comforting.

"You seem to be doing better," Ruby said suddenly. She had ceased her movement and was now sitting at the foot of the bed. "You know…despite the whole exorcistic vomit fest earlier…" she said lightly, her mouth quirking into grin.

Regina's lips curled into a smile.

"I'd thank you to keep that experience to yourself Miss Lucas."

"Don't worry, my lips are sealed Your Majesty," she said, bowing he head slightly in mock reverence.

"So tell me, and I need you to be very honest with me…" she paused, considering the werewolf perceptively. Ruby stiffened, dreading whatever question Regina had finally decided to begin with. Noting the tension, Regina opted to keep the mood light, the younger woman was clearly agitated enough and despite all her burning questions, she didn't want to push away the only person she had left in her corner. "…exactly how bad is my appearance right now?" she questioned, raising an amused eyebrow to convey the casual nature of her enquiry.

Ruby visibly relaxed.

"Honestly?" she said. Regina nodded. "Like Jaws threw up and somebody dressed it in a hospital gown."

The former queen smirked at the descriptive.

"That bad, huh?"

"Afraid so."

Looking across to her companion, Regina's smile turned pensive.

"I can't really remember much of what happened," she said softly. "That night I mean…I've been trying to piece it together…Zelena threw me into the clock tower - I know that much…the clock was still ticking…I've been dreaming about the sound…" she chewed on her lower lip as she tried to pull more from her muddled memory bank. "…then it becomes hazy…she cast a morte excrutious curse on me, I'm almost certain…but if she had, I would be dead…there is no counter curse for that spell, so I suppose she can't have…unless…someone…" her voice trailed off. The gently sobbing voice from her dream replayed in her mind.

 _"_ _Please Regina, I need you, you can't leave me…I love you."_

 _Emma._

She locked eyes with the waitress.

"Wait. Was _Emma_ up there? Did she follow us up into the clock tower?"

Ruby held her gaze for a beat, before looking away. She pulled a hand through her long hair, sighing.

"I know this isn't fair Regina, but I can't discuss this with you, not right now, I'm sorry."

The older woman frowned, her expression a mixture of confusion and hurt.

Ruby was spared any further scrutiny by the arrival of the 'cavalry'. Her grandmother entered the room carrying take out bags in one hand and her trusty crossbow tucked under one arm. Under her other arm was an ornately carved wooden box. She placed all the items on the small table before turning to the two women.

"Well aren't you a sight?" she said by way of blunt greeting to Regina. "I know you said she'd woken up, but she hasn't been moaning 'need brains,' ever since has she?" she added to Ruby. The young woman managed a small smile.

"I know, right? She looks way scarier now that she ever did in the Enchanted Forest."

"Right here!" Regina reminded them, narrowing her eyes a little.

They chuckled good-naturedly.

"You get going honey, I'll take it from here." Eugenia said to her granddaughter.

"Thanks." She gave the grey haired woman a hug before turning to Regina. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Heading over to the diner, Ruby changed into her running gear. She needed to feel the pound of her feet on the pavement today, rather than the graceful padding of wolven feet in the forest. She ignored the curious stares of some of the less subtle Storybrooke townsfolk that she passed. They forgot that her super hearing could pick up on their whispering and she already knew most people's opinion of the girl who would fall in love with the sorceress that had tried to kill her best friend. A woman who had cursed a whole world. She could only imagine the reaction if they were to learn the truth.

She shook her head.

Small minded townsfolk.

Earphones firmly in place, she set her iPod to her running playlist and set off.

The jog out to the docks was freeing, the tension melting from her body as the steady rhythm calmed her frustrated mind. The sea air whistled around the various buildings, providing a sharp fresh breeze. The waitress inhaled deeply, enjoying the open air.

Arriving at the docks she found Hook and Smee carrying supplies onto a small ship.

She stopped across from them to do a few stretches.

"Going somewhere Captain?" she queried, pulling out the earphones.

"Aye, I'm getting out of this bloody town. I can't wait twenty bloody years for Swan to wake up and finally realise I'm the love of her life."

She nodded in reply.

"Safe journey."

"Ta, love. You know, you're welcome to join us, the life of a pirate is a fine one, open sea, star filled nights, oceans of adventure..."

"No thank you, I'm good," she said.

"I suppose you have your hands full with the Evil Queen."

" _Former_ Evil Queen," Ruby defended.

"If you say so, love," he dismissed.

 _Jerk_.

She was pretty sure that he wouldn't really be missed, just like when he abandoned everyone when they got back to the enchanted forest, before the second curse.

Replacing her headphones she began her jog back into town, taking the path that ran around the outer ridges of the forest for a little shade. The leaves crunched under her sneakers.

She smelled him before she saw him.

Her inner wolf immediately demanded to be released, but she held onto control – barely.

"What do _you_ want?" she bit out.

Stepping out from the trees, Robin Hood bowed respectfully. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"I heard that she had awoken. May I ask how she is?"

"No. You may not."

He lowered his gaze.

"Truly I am sorry for my dishonourable actions m' lady...time has allowed me to see my error and I wish to make amends... I was blinded by grief." He cleared his throat uncertainly. "I have a gift for you that I hope will go some ways to repairing the injury I have caused," he continued, holding out a leather pouch.

"I do not want anything from you. I told you before, you should stay away from me, forest dweller."

"Please Lady Lucas," he begged.

"If your conscience is keeping you up at night, that's on you. You had a second chance to make it right and you didn't take it."

She had gone to him, begging him to help Regina in the hospital when Snow was threatening to turn off the life support. He had refused.

"I know, and I don't deserve forgiveness, but _please..._ take this." He pulled the drawstring to reveal the contents of the pouch, pushing it towards her. Ruby's eyes widened.

"Is that?" He nodded. "But how?" she said incredulously.

"As well as a rotten scoundrel, I'm a very proficient thief. I stole it back."

Ruby took the pouch reverently, clutching it gently to her chest as one would a new born.

She took stock of the remorse in his eyes. Finally, she nodded once.

"Like I told you the last time we met, if I see you around the forest when I'm in wolf form, I _will_ kill you, that still stands…but now I will at least feel a little bad about it."

The thief understood that that was all the thanks he was going to receive and turned to make his way back into the trees.

When she was alone Ruby opened the pouch once more and stared in disbelief at the magical heart winking back at her.

To be continued…

A/N Thanks for reading. I'm really grateful for the follows, favourites and reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Wrong Side of Never Chapter 5**

Regina stroked her thumb lightly over the nose of the ornately carved horse figurine – the White Knight. She recalled that Henry had once drawn a simile between this particular chess piece and his other mother. It was not unfounded, she supposed. Emma was every bit as noble and brave as befitted a knight of the Enchanted Forest, and the blonde's inherent goodness and light magic made the purity of the white character a comparable icon. The distraction of this imagery had cost her the game. Oddly sentimental, she had found herself unwilling to capture the white knight at a pivotal moment in the match and left an opening for the White Queen - of all characters - to advance on her king.

Eugenia had tutted reproachfully, muttering something about having had much higher expectations of Regina as an opponent.

The old woman had set up the board eagerly not long after Ruby's departure, seemingly anticipating that the former Queen, a formidable battle strategist, would provide worthy competition. Yet the victory, it appeared, had been somewhat disappointing to the silver haired woman, who was now studying the distracted brunette before her.

As if she could sense where Regina's thoughts had wandered, she place a soft wrinkled hand atop the one holding the chess piece and squeezed gently.

"It'll all come good," she said.

The brunette gazed at their joined hands, confused and yet touched by the care. In some small way, it reminded her of her father. The memory was bittersweet. She really did not feel deserving of this steady support, from anyone, not after all the terrible things she had done in her lifetime.

"I really don't understand what's happening here. You…your granddaughter...why are you being so kind to me? I tried to kill you, _many_ times and then I cursed you for nearly thirty years…ripped you from your home, from your lives…"

Eugenia nodded thoughtfully.

"Ahh…but you are not that woman anymore Regina," she said, gently patting the hand that was still under her own.

"My son…and his mother, they seem to have forgotten that," Regina replied carefully, trying to keep a hold on her emotion. Thinking about Henry and Emma's rejection made her ache.

"Things are not always quite as they seem…" said the older woman, forgetting to censor herself.

Regina's brow furrowed.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Oh...nothing….you just need to concentrate on getting better…getting you magic back, before anything else." Eugenia stood suddenly and busied herself packing away the chess set.

"Wait, did something happen to them? Are they in danger?" Regina demanded, sitting up straighter in the hospital bed.

The other woman grimaced.

"I'm sorry, I gave my granddaughter my word, I can't…" she stopped mid-sentence, "they're both safe, I promise."

Regina clenched her teeth in frustration. A wave of fiery emotion washing over her suddenly. _Enough of this…whatever this is…being managed…by people she barely knew…_

"So I'm to just take your word for it?" she said angrily, "because, If bizarro Snow is anything to go by, Zelena could have the whole town under some evil spell, while I'm here confined to bed, playing ridiculous board games…"

Here was a glimpse of the Regina everybody knew and loved/feared - whatever.

"And would you be alive right now if Zelena was running the town?" Granny countered calmly. "Would any of us?"

 _No._

Regina's shoulders drooped a little as she acceded to the other woman's logic – her anger dissipating as quickly as it had arrived.

Eugenia shook her head sadly. Removing her spectacles, she began cleaning them with the bottom of her cardigan. She considered her next words carefully. Whatever deal her granddaughter had made with Snow, it wasn't fair keeping Regina in the dark about her family, not to mention the fact that keeping the former queen contained for much longer was a near impossibility.

"I saw them…this morning, both of them. Before I came here, I was over at Snow's apartment to see the baby. I played chess with both Emma and Henry…I know first-hand, so trust me when I tell you that they are both healthy and well and safe. We are just trying to keep you from getting hurt Regina. I know it's hard to accept, and probably really confusing, but trust us."

Regina swallowed thickly. If Emma and Henry were indeed fine, then why? She pushed away the thought and concentrated on forming a reply.

"I'm…trying…" was all she could manage.

The room fell silent for a beat before the older woman spoke again.

"It might hurt your ego to know this, but for some of us, the curse wasn't so much of a curse. For some, it was a chance to rest and recover from the traumas of what our lives had become. It gave us a reprieve from long standing nightmares and a chance for our psyche to heal in a safe and calm environment - and also cable TV…" She sat back down in the chair. "…what I'm trying to say is, that you're not the only one who had the chance to change their life for the better…and you'll find that there is more than just Ruby and I, former enemies of the Evil Queen, willing to stand by Regina Mills."

Regina managed a weak smile. "Thank you."

One of the nurses came in to check the small collection of monitors. She scribbled notes on the chart before turning to the patient.

"You really should get some rest Ms Mills. There was a note in the nurses' office saying that you have been having trouble sleeping these past couple of days, so I brought you a sedative," she said reaching into her pocket.

Granny who was now cradling her cross-bow threateningly, cleared her throat loudly to make her presence known. The nurse's eyes widened at the implied warning.

"That won't be necessary, thank you." Regina said in dismissal and the woman hurried from the room.

She _had_ been finding it difficult to get any restful sleep. The root of this being the nightmares lurking around the corners of her subconscious, coupled with the discomfort of her injured body. Ruby had given her a brief rundown of all the broken bones she'd had that had seemingly healed to one degree or another whilst she was unconscious. It made sense that those parts of her body were the most painful. Whichever position she tried to settle in, she hurt.

"You _should_ try to get some rest," Granny said.

"I can't. I can't rest until I know what is going on, and nobody will explain anything to me," she said pulling a frustrated hand through unruly hair.

"In time. Trust my Ruby, she is the most loyal creature. She's doing all she can."

Regina found that she did actually trust the young brunette. It didn't however make the whole situation any less frustrating.

Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy and she brought the back of her hand to her face to cover a yawn.

Granny stood up from the chair and crossed to the bed.

"Come now child, rest." she said softly, manoeuvring the former queen to lay down with a practiced hand. The woman must be one hell of a babysitter Regina mused as she allowed herself to be tucked in. it was an odd feeling to be taken care of, by someone who was not being paid handsomely for the effort, at least.

Regina stifled another yawn.

Sitting back into the chair, the old woman produced a small book from somewhere on her person. Her eyes twinkled mischievously as she began reading aloud…

"Once upon a time there lived a young princess named Snow White…"

Seriously?! Regina's mind thought, but it was a weak protest as the old woman's reading voice seemed to lull her to sleep with more force than any sedative.

Yes - one hell of a babysitter indeed!

Her sleep was fitful and plagued with nightmares, as was her new norm, yet she was startled to be pulled out of it only a couple of hours in to the sound of an almighty crash. As her eyes shot open she found a masked intruder standing at the foot of the bed. She reacted on pure instinct shooting a fireball directly at the dark figure. Except that her magic was not actually working just now, so the fireball was more like shower of rose petals...wait...no it was exactly like a shower of rose petals.

The figure stepped menacingly towards her, crushing petals under heavy black boots.

Regina looked helplessly towards the visitors chair hoping to find assistance from Granny, she found it empty, the woman was nowhere to be found…

To be continued…

 **A/N Sorry for delayed update folks...I moved house and have been surrounded in boxes for a little while...Thank you as always for reading, favoriting and for comments... much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

As the dark figure advanced on Regina she continued trying to defend herself, until the small room looked somewhat akin to a rose garden after a storm. The intruder, who had actually made no move to attack, raised a black gloved hand in what could be described as a commonly accepted gesture of 'just calm down for a second!'

Regina's eyebrows furrowed in the equally accepted, confused gesture of 'What now?' She had had about enough of this whole situation.

The stranger moved to remove the mask. Now that her initial shock at being ripped from sleep had dissolved, Regina realised it was actually a motorcycle helmet, and that the unidentified person was dressed in full biker leathers. Not sure what to expect, she readied her hand for another flurry of flora, she may be completely limited, but Regina Mills did _not_ go down without some resistance.

As the helmet was pulled free, light brown hair tumbled down to rest on the now identifiably female shoulders of the supposed biker.

"It's okay Regina, it's just me – Belle," she said in low whisper.

 _Belle? What the…_

Before Regina could process an adequate reaction, a reasonably dishevelled Ruby careened into the room. Her feet slipped dramatically on the rose petals - wolvine grace probably being the only thing that stopped her from smacking head on into the leather clad librarian.

She looked down in surprise at the carpet of rose petals.

"Whoa, did you guys get married while I was gone?" she quipped.

"Very funny Miss Lucas." Regina rubbed her temple lightly to counter the headache that was beginning to form. She sighed. "I don't suppose either of you would care to explain what new level of crazy is happening right now?" she said, her tone weary.

Belle smiled sympathetically, but remained silent.

"Just as soon as we finish what Belle is here to help us with. Don't worry Regina, we got you." Ruby said. While she was speaking she shut the door firmly, locking it and closing the privacy drapes. For good measure, she pulled the small armchair to block the entrance.

Turning back towards the occupants of the room she took a steadying breath.

'Okay Belle, you're up. We need to move quickly, Granny has Snow and the others distracted for now. The disguise worked, nobody knows that it was you coming in here but we can't risk it being discovered missing."

"It shouldn't take long, I brought everything I need, we're almost good to go."

Regina looked on - resigned to the fact that she was not getting an explanation any time soon.

"Almost?" Ruby asked.

Belle's eye dipped a little in embarrassment.

"I knocked into the table and dropped one of the vials, we're missing a couple of the ingredients," she explained with a sheepish grimace. "It was the helmet, I couldn't quite see what I was doing, I was trying to get everything ready."

It was then that Regina noticed that her bedside table was set up with an assortment of magical apparatus and potions. A huge Magic tome was laid open at the foot of the bed. She recognised it as one of Rumple's books, she strained unsuccessfully to see if she could make out the spell that the two younger women were attempting to perform.

"Oh hell! What's missing? And where can we get more?" Ruby said sounding panicked. "I'm guessing that a quick run to the grocery store is not going to cut it somehow?"

"Exactly what spell is it?" Regina asked, hoping to get at least one straight answer. "There are certain magical items in my vault…" she offered.

The two women looked up, having quite forgotten she was there.

"No, it's okay I think we have it covered here at the hospital," Belle said, turning a little pink.

"We do?" Ruby questioned. "What is it that we need?"

"Blood of a…pure…woman," she said, choosing her words carefully. "mixed with the blood of someone who wants to...'be' with her…" She cleared her throat, turning a shade pinker.

"Really?…magic is so freaking weird!" Ruby said. "Well, I guess one of the friendlier nurses might volunteer a drop of blood and at the risk of being cliché I'm sure there will be at least one doctor who has an eye for the nurses…"

"Asking about a woman's purity is quite a delicate question to be asking strangers and we can't run the risk of someone being dishonest, and we don't have a lot of time…" said the librarian. "So, um…" she handed Ruby a small scalpel and a little glass beaker, if you could make a small cut on my shoulder and collect a little blood…"

"Wait, what?!...oh…" Ruby said, her eyes widening.

"I would take a drop from my thumb but I don't want my blood mixing with the other ingredients…" Belle explained, averting her eyes from the other two in hopes to avoid whatever reaction their expressions showed at her revelation. "I'm pretty sure you will get the other component from Dr Whale. He's always been rather…friendly."

She tugged at the collar of her jacket to expose her shoulder to the werewolf who made a neat little nick and collected a couple of scarlet droplets.

"Right, okay, one side order of Dr's blood coming right up…" Ruby said, capping the vial and moving to remove the chair and open the door.

"Make sure that he confesses his desire before you take the blood, oh…and he has to be aware of my…um…purity."

"I'll say it again. Magic - freaking weird!" Ruby muttered as she left the room, ensuring she closed the door behind her.

Belle chanced a look at Regina. The older brunette looked terrible, she was inhumanly pale and gaunt, and there were dark shadows around her eyes, not to mention the various partly healed cuts and bruises.

"How are you Regina?" she asked, softly.

"Right now, I am certain that I feel worse than I look Ms French."

The librarian smiled sympathetically.

"Once Ruby returns, if my research is correct, we should be able to restore your magic so you can heal yourself."

Regina had no doubt that the kindly bookworm's research would prove to be fruitful. And for her to confess to her female innocence and offer her blood for the spell... Once again she was overwhelmed by the compassion of these people. When she had turned away from her darkness, decided to fight on the side of good, she had no idea that it would bring with it so many brave allies.

"So even _you_ would go out of your way to help me? Would go so far as to expose your most private details, for my benefit?" she shook her head. "And then they insist to me that the town is not under some curse…"

The door opened to reveal Ruby, she took care when treading on the rose petals this time, making sure she secured the door again.

"Whale's not here," she said.

"Oh dear," Belle uttered, "but I can't do the spell without the ingredients, what are we going to do now?"

"Well, aside from broadcasting your chastity to the whole hospital and then lining up all the creeps that want to…" Ruby stopped mid-sentence at the patented Evil Queen glare that Regina was throwing her. She saw just a little late, the mortified look on Belle's face. _Oops_. "I'm sorry Belle, it was a joke, I didn't mean to be a total jerk…I um…we have the ingredients…"

"But, how? Who?"

Ruby took the scalpel and pressed it to her thumb, holding it over the opening and allowing the red droplets to join Belle's in the enchanted vial. As the samples merged, a swirl of bright blue magic filled the small receptacle.

"Oh…" Belle flushed once more.

"I guess if you can be brave and disclose your secrets, I can too." Ruby said shyly.

"But, in front of Regina." Belle said, looking uncomfortable.

"We…um…have an open relationship…" Ruby said quickly.

"We, what?" Regina spluttered.

Ignoring her, Ruby continued to address Belle.

"Do we have everything now?"

"Yes, I just need the…"

"Of course."

Ruby untied the leather pouch that was secured to her belt and handed to Belle, who opened it cautiously and removed the magical heart with great care.

Regina gasped as it was revealed. Instantly knowing it to be her own. Her hand made its way unconsciously to the left side of her chest. Now it made sense that she couldn't access her magic or why she felt so vulnerable - her heart was missing.

Hearing her gasp of surprise, Ruby moved closer to her.

"Belle is going to examine it magically, just to make sure that it's okay, that is what the spell is for, it should expose and counter any dark magic cast upon it." she explained kindly. "We can't risk that it could be a trick and harm you."

Images of her mother taking a final shuddering breath in her arms flashed into Regina's mind.

She nodded mutely.

Belle worked quickly and efficiently, mixing the potions with impressive skill and precision. The tiny room crackled with magical energy. When she had finished, she handed the heart to Ruby.

"It's safe," she confirmed.

The werewolf approached the former queen carefully. Regina had closed down at some point, lost in herself. She was close to breaking - all the secrets and confusion were really taking their toll on her.

"Regina?" she said softly.

Deeply emotional chocolate coloured eyes looked up. Anyone looking into those eyes at that moment would have been flooded with raw emotion. It made Ruby's chest hurt.

The younger woman held out the heart in an open hand. Her body language conveying a message of deep affection for the vulnerability before her.

"Ready to be whole again, Your Majesty?" she said simply, without a trace of mirth.

Belle smiled, warmed by such a touching scene.

Lifting a hand, Regina took the proffered heart gently. Taking a deep breath she pushed it sharply into her empty chest cavity.

The room was flooded instantly by a blinding light and a powerful burst of power that threw both Belle and Ruby into the wall. Rose petals whipped around them wildly as Regina was surrounded in sudden swirl of purple energy…and then…she disappeared.

"What the hell? Where is she?" Ruby said panicked.

"I don't know." Belle's reply was equally panicked.

"Are you sure you did that spell correctly?"

"I'm certain. I checked it twice. There was nothing that could have harmed her. I don't understand."

* * *

Regina was as confused as the other two as to what had happened to her.

Still encased in swirling purple, a familiar noise made it's way through the fog.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

"Not you again!" Regina told the ticking sound.

As the magical haze cleared, she realised she was stood in the clock tower.

"Really Sis, is that all you've got?" sneered a heavily accented voice.

She whirled to face Zelena. Hoping beyond hope that she could produce something more powerful than a floral arrangement.

"Zelena! I knew you had something to do with all this," she said, readying herself for a fight.

The red haired witch smiled menacingly, and then stepped right through a stunned Regina.

 _Stepped…right…through…Wait, what?_

Regina whirled around, it was then that she noticed the broken glass and general disarray around her, and the _other_ _Regina_ slumped in the corner, bloodied and injured.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you…its rude to stare?" her doppelganger snarled at her opponent. "Oh that's right, you didn't have one…boo hoo, poor Zelena"

Zelena fumed.

Regina stood frozen, watching the familiar scene play out.

"You just don't know when you've lost, do you? You had everything, but now I'm going to take it _all_ away from you." She produced Regina's heart and held it up triumphantly.

 _Oh no, Robin._ Both Regina's thought simultaneously.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, your little tree hugger friend is unharmed. He surrendered this to me willingly after making me promise that you would suffer!"

"He…" injured Regina managed.

"I just happened to mention to him that it was you that killed his precious wife. You can imagine how well that went down."

 _Oh._

Zelena clucked her tongue happily.

"So that puts an end to that budding love affair…"

"What does the wicked witch know about love?" The prone figure provoked.

"You know, you don't need to be alive for my spell to work and this way I get to kill you, twice!" growled Zelena.

She raised her wand and called forth the worst death curse that Regina knew to exist. She had used it herself in the past, a spell that was reserved for only the foulest of enemies. It was fitting, she supposed, for a woman who had done such evil acts as her to be ended in such a manner. Her counterpart began to rive in abject agony.

Zelena cackled wildly.

Bursting up the stairs at full sprint came Emma, followed closely by Ruby and then Snow and Charming.

"What did you do?" Emma shouted at Zelena, rushing to kneel in front of Regina.

"A death curse. She's dying and in the most glorious pain." the witch said, smiling, delighted.

Emma jumped up and grabbed a shocked Zelena by the throat.

"Make it stop! Right now."

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't! There is nothing _anyone_ can do about it! It's exactly what she deserved."

"No!" Emma roared. It was punctuated by a blast of white power that threw Zelena against the wall, knocking her out. The dark one dagger skittered across the floor, coming to rest at Ruby's feet.

Kneeling back down again, the Saviour pulled the convulsing Regina into a gentle embrace.

"Regina, it's me, Emma." She said softly.

She pushed light magic desperately into the dying woman, trying to heal her. The curse forced it out again, not allowing it to make even a dent in the pain that the woman was suffering.

Regina as well as Ruby, Snow and Charming were captivated by such a tender scene. Regina had no idea that Emma would be so distraught at her demise. Had no idea that she harboured any feelings beyond mere tolerance towards her.

The injured woman's body began to still and her last breath seemed imminent.

Emma wept, helplessly. Emma whose emotions were always contained so neatly inside layers and layers of armour.

"No…please...Regina. Please don't leave me…I need you, you can't leave me…"

She pulled the brunette in closer.

"I…I love you," she said gently, leaning down to place a soft kiss on Regina's lips.

A wave of light expanded from the kiss and rippled outwards.

Spectator Regina brought a hand to cover her mouth in surprise.

 _True Love's Kiss._

"Emma, NO!" Snow demanded, horrified. "You can't be in love with her, she's…she's…David, did you know about this?" she accused, suddenly turning to him.

David shook his head stunned.

Emma was oblivious, still cradling the injured Regina whose eyes fluttered open briefly.

"Em…" was all she managed.

"Shhh…Regina, you're safe. I got you," the blonde whispered, smoothing errant strands of hair from her face.

Tears pricked at Regina's eyes as she looked on.

"I won't allow this!" Snow barked. And if she didn't know that her hand would pass harmlessly through the woman's face, Regina probably would have smacked her one.

"How can you say that Snow?" Ruby demanded. "It's true love, I know you believe that to be the most sacred thing in the world. How could you not want that for your daughter?"

"I do, but I cannot accept that Regina of all people is Emma's true love, it's…repulsive."

"NO! It's not possible." Snow wasn't the only one unhappy by this unexpected turn of events. "Why does _She_ always get everything? She gets to have true love and get revenge on Snow White at the same time? It's not fair!" Zelena howled.

The redhead reached out for her wand and before anyone could make a move to intervene, she raised her hand and directed it at the blonde. A green blast of dark energy slammed into the Saviour. Simultaneously Regina was ripped backwards, in a flash of purple.

She reappeared in the hospital room, her mouth forming an unvoiced 'No!'

To be continued…

 **A/N Thanks for sticking with me. Not long to go now.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Regina, what happened? Are you alright?" Ruby asked, rushing to her side the instant she reappeared.

"Emma…you said…she was fine…she…Zelena…what did…Zelena's spell do?" Regina demanded, struggling to breathe a little, having being pulled back into the room with some force. She focused on calming her breathing so she could speak more clearly.

Ruby stared at her in surprise.

"You remember?"

"The spell Miss Lucas…What happened to Emma?" said Regina, urgently.

Ruby looked carefully at Belle before looking back to Regina. How were they going to explain this? They couldn't, there really wasn't a way, she had been running this over in her mind for weeks, there was no clever little loophole they could take advantage of, it was a pretty impossible situation. In all the time spent watching over the unconscious woman, trying to figure it out, she had come up with only a single, risky idea… She was a little afraid of the consequences, but she realised it truly was the only option - there wasn't another way to help Regina.

She had faith in her friends - they would find a way to save her.

She took a calming breath.

Belle had been observing her, sharply attuned to the werewolf's expressions as she ran through the options in her mind. Only a beat after Ruby had made her decision did the librarian realise what her friend was about to do.

"Ruby, No!" she said, alarmed. "We can find another way."

"We don't have time Belle. She needs to know. Regina is the only one who can put everything right again." Turning to Regina she clasped hands with the older woman. "I trust you Regina, you'll figure it all out. Remember that you're not alone, okay?"

"What?!"

"Just hear me out, it's important that you listen to what I'm about to say…" She chose her words carefully. "You should know that you did have visitors, those first few days that you were here. Both Tink and Henry came to see you," she enunciated each name, as though trying to convey some kind of message to Regina, one that Regina was failing to understand.

"If you can't find out what happened from somebody else, then you have to find out for yourself…" the werewolf continued, intently. "…Oh and as strange as it sounds - Charming is Team Regina, you can trust him." She added.

Regina stared at the younger woman, confused. All the while Ruby seemed to be building up to something profound. Nothing good by the concern she saw etched in the librarian's face. It suddenly occurred to her, that maybe Emma was gone, that Zelena had succeeded in killing the Saviour where she had failed in killing Regina herself. That the real reason behind all the secrets and unanswered questions was that everyone was afraid of how she would react to the news.

Her newly restored heart pounded hard in her chest as Ruby took a deep, purposeful, breath.

"Regina, Emma is…" Ruby began, but before another word left her mouth, a crack of red lightening illuminated the room and she dropped to the floor like a rag doll.

"Ruby," cried Regina, her usual formality lost in the alarm she felt for her friend. She knelt down instantly, checking the werewolf's breathing and heartbeat. She established quickly that the young woman was still alive, though not conscious. Drawing on her magic, she poofed the girl carefully onto the bed.

Initially, Belle had fought her own internal panic in order to hang back and give Regina some space with Ruby. She stepped closer to the bed now. Regina looked up, catching her eye.

"You both knew this would happen, didn't you?"

Belle nodded.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I _literally_ can't tell you Regina - nobody can."

"So am I correct in thinking that the reason nobody will tell me what is happening around here is because they are aware that they will get hit by dark magic if they do?"

Belle nodded again.

Regina growled angrily.

"Zelena…when I get my hands on her, she will regret the day she ever set foot in my town…" she said through clenched teeth.

Ruby began to stir.

"Hey," Regina said fondly, as the younger woman's eyes fluttered open.

"Um, hey," Ruby said, in what sounded like more of a question.

"That was a fairly stupid thing you just did," Regina said affectionately, squeezing the werewolf's shoulder gently.

Ruby looked around the room in confusion.

"Do I know you?" she said looking from Regina to Belle. "Where am I?"

 _Amnesia_. Regina noted that Belle did not seem at all surprised by Ruby's questions, quite the opposite. _She knew this would happen too_ … _which means that Ruby knew that this would happen..._

"You should kiss her," Belle said, interrupting her thought process.

Two pairs of wide eyes turned to the librarian.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina exclaimed.

"Woah, hey, am I like, in the middle of a girl porno shoot?" Ruby said, grinning wolfishly despite the disorientation.

"Don't be crass Miss Lucas."

"Miss Lucas? Is that me or you?" Ruby whispered aside to Belle.

"You," Belle confirmed.

"Oh."

"What I meant was that True love's kiss can break any curse," Belle explained.

"Yes, but why would I…wait…" _Ruby knew this would happen,_ she repeated to herself, _knew_ _that she would lose her memories…_ the cogs began to turn in her head. "She said that Henry came to see me, and Tinkerbell… am I correct in thinking that if I tracked down my son or the pixie that I would find them in a similar state of memory loss?"

"Yes." Belle said enthusiastically, as though Regina had guessed the correct answer in a bizarre game of charades.

She followed the path of the same train of thought, talking aloud more to herself than Belle.

"And anyone trying to describe what happened to either of them…that person would end up in the same situation."

"Yes." Belle answered unnecessarily.

 _So Emma and Henry are likely both suffering from memory loss and if anyone had tried to explain that to me, then they too would be afflicted by the same amnesia curse…_

"So, to quote Miss Lucas, if I can't find out what happened from anyone else, then I have to find out for myself." It was more a statement than a question, but Belle nodded once in reply.

Overcome with gratitude, Regina pulled Ruby into a hug and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, you stupid, brave girl. I'll find a way to bring you back, I promise. But first - I have a witch to roast!"

At that she evaporated in a cloud of purple, leaving a confused Ruby staring at Belle.

"You're very pretty," Ruby said, after a beat. "Your friend too, though she's kinda… _intense."_

Belle chuckled. "You're such a charmer, but, you should know, I have a boyfriend." That last part felt uncomfortable to say for some reason. Maybe it was the way the werewolf's face dropped a little in disappointment.

"You do? Wait, do _I_ have a boyfriend?"

"No, but you do have a…Queen."

"Like an actual real life Queen?"

Belle nodded.

"Well, check me out." The werewolf grinned, puffing her chest out proudly in an exaggerated fashion. "…Is she as pretty as you?" she added cheekily.

Belle shoved her lightly.

"Stop it, now," she said kindly, "before both of us wind up on the receiving end of something much fierier than a bunch of flowers."

* * *

For some unknown reason, Regina's attempt to apparate to the Charming's residence had dropped her several streets away. Having tried another couple of times unsuccessfully to magic her way there, she had decided to walk. Clearly her magic was not back to full potency. About three blocks from their apartment she hit a sophisticated magical barrier. The trace signature of the magic's essence was one she was very familiar with.

"Rumpelstiltskin." She said aloud.

As if her calling out his name had summoned the Dark One, he appeared before her.

"Sorry dearie, the Charming family do not wish to be disturbed right now."

"I want to see my son," she demanded.

"I'm afraid young Henry does not wish to see you anymore," he said without conviction.

"Cut the crap Gold, I know he's under a memory curse. Remove the barrier."

"Ahh…even if I wanted to, I couldn't. I am required to do the bidding of the bearer of the dark one dagger and right now I'm afraid, that bidding includes enforcing a magical restraining order against you."

Regina clenched her fists in frustration.

"Zelena!" she said with distaste. "Where is she?"

He eyed her curiously. So she hadn't managed to figure out what was going on yet.

"You'll find your dear sister completely powerless and locked in a cell at the police station."

"What?! But then who is pulling Snow White's strings and cursing everyone?"

"Sorry dearie, I'm as much bound by the effects of divulging information to you as anyone one else in this town. Please stay away, I'd hate to have to harm you." he said with some menace, before disappearing in a cloud of gray smoke.

Regina kicked out angrily at the impenetrable force field. It might as well have been a brick wall for all she could pass through it. What in the world was she going to do now? She couldn't help Emma and Henry if she couldn't even get to them. And if it wasn't Zelena, then who was this unknown enemy?

She gave the barrier another frustrated kick for good measure.

To be continued…

* * *

 **A/N Thank you for reviews, follows and favourites. You guys rock!**

 **Always happy to answer questions or explain anything confusing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Wrong Side of Never**

 **Chapter 8**

The Sheriff's station was deserted when Regina appeared there in a swirl of purple. She stumbled slightly upon landing, gripping the desk for support. Perhaps poofing around town using so much magic, so soon after her miracle recovery was not the greatest of ideas.

Taking a deep breath, she closed and opened her eyes briefly in attempt to orient herself.

A photograph on the desk caught her eye and she reached for it automatically. It had been pushed haphazardly in to a small wooden frame that was just a fraction too small. She smiled at it none the less, moisture pricking at her eyes. Emma and Henry smiled back at her from what she guessed was a sports stadium. She touched a wistful finger to the cool glass. How she missed them. The ache in her chest felt so deep - as if she could consciously remember the time she'd spent asleep in the hospital, oblivious of their absence.

A jeering voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Oh how sweet…come to get something to remember her by?"

"Zelena," Regina growled, turning slowly to face the redhead, an angry fireball already forming inside her hand.

Spotting the flame, the prisoner jumped up from the cot she had been lounging in and backed up to the far end of the cell, suddenly aware of the danger she was in.

She held up her hands in a surrender gesture.

"Come on Regina, It's not exactly sporting to fire at an unarmed witch," she pleaded. "Snow's got my pendent and they put this bloody thing on me."

She held a hand aloft to display the magic inhibiting wristband.

Regina's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Sporting? And exactly just how sporting is it to throw a curse at someone's back whilst they are comforting a dying friend?"

"Yes, well I'm Wicked, it's expected," she reasoned, a hint of panic belayed in her usually arrogant tone. "But you, you're one of the heroes now, you have morals and some sort of code to uphold." She placated.

"You tried to _kill_ me," Regina said through clenched teeth.

"I did, that's true, but that was weeks ago, and you didn't die, because here you are all fireball toting and fabulous." She couldn't quite control the minute roll of her eyes that betrayed exactly what she thought about how unfair that was. "But, you know, it was me trying to kill you that inspired your precious Saviour to confess her feelings for you," she argued. "And can I just say, who the hell saw that one coming?" she added almost aside, genuinely amused.

Regina rolled the fireball across her palm.

Her features were dark as she fought the urge to release it full force at the defenceless woman.

Eventually, she crushed it between her fingers. "I'll consider a stay of execution on this occasion, if you give me answers."

Zelena visibly relaxed, returning to full gusto in the blink of an eye – or the blinking out of a fireball.

She sat loftily on the cot.

"What do you want to know?" she said, theatrically flicking her bangs from her face.

Regina considered carefully the order in which she asked the questions.

"What did you do to Snow?"

The redhead smirked at this. "Isn't she just delightful?"

Brown eyes narrowed impatiently.

Zelena huffed a little. _Whatever._ "I wish I could take credit for _that_ , but I had nothing to do with it." The slight lift of Regina's eyebrow conveyed doubt at this answer. "It's the truth. She has hold of Rumple's dagger. My best guess is that it's manipulating her, taking advantage of some inner darkness. That's how it works…I mean, I'm truly wicked…" her voice softened almost imperceptibly. "…but even I wouldn't have…" she trailed off. Catching hold of herself, she changed tack. "Snow White has hidden darkness, who knew? That whole family is full of secrets. Charming probably wears women's lingerie under his boring small town male attire" she said, chuckling to herself.

Regina observed her curiously. Had the older woman actually almost shown remorse for nearly killing her?

She shook the thought – a more pressing matter was at the forefront of her mind. As she voiced the question she desperately wanted to know the answer to, she realised that whatever came next would be satisfying. "What curse exactly did you use on Emma?"

"You mean you don't know?" Zelena said incredulously, before realisation dawned on her face. "Snow is keeping you two apart!" She scowled. "Well that's no fun."

Another fireball began to form in Regina's hand.

"I asked you a question!" she reminded tersely.

"You can't save her Regina, you can't true loves kiss this curse away, your Emma is lost to you forever." She sighed proudly. "Even if I say so myself - I'm a bloody genius when it comes to vengeance."

"What did you do?"

Zelena grinned wickedly.

"It was simple really, I …" A similar crack of red lightening to the one that struck Ruby crashed into Zelena, who immediately collapsed.

Regina blew out a frustrated breath.

A few moments later Zelena came to, sans memories. Apparently her amnesiac self was no more pleasant than her usual self and she proceeded to harass Regina about who she was, and why she was in the cell, and what was happening.

Regina was tempted to fireball the infernal woman.

"I want to see the Sheriff!" Zelena demanded for the umpteenth time.

"You and me both," Regina muttered.

The sounds of booted feet in the hallway announced David's arrival at the station.

He gasped in surprise when he saw Regina.

"Regina, you're…back," he stuttered.

"I am," she replied curtly.

He shuffled awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. Unsure of what else to say. He decided upon being polite. "uh…how are you?"

"Spare me the pleasantries Charming. I want to see Emma, where is she?"

"I'm…I can't…uh…"

"Mom?" a soft voice queried. Her son peered at her cautiously from behind the deputy.

Relief flooded through the brunette in seeing him unharmed and looking well. She stepped towards him but paused when he took an uncertain step backwards.

"Henry. You know who I am?"

"Kind of, Grandma showed me pictures. She uh told me that you were dangerous and that our family needed to stay away from you."

"She did _what_?!" Regina fumed.

His innocent green eyes widened in alarm.

She wrestled control of her anger when she saw the fear carved into his expression. She cast her eyes towards Charming who seemed completely at a loss.

"Henry go wait in the car please," he said eventually.

"But…"

"Its okay, I'll be there in a second."

Henry looked uncertainly between the two of them before turning and retreating back down the hallway.

"You're keeping my son from me _again_ , after everything? You lived with me in my castle back in the Enchanted Forest for a whole year. I made you pancakes for breakfast nearly every day when Snow was bedridden with morning sickness…"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry Regina." He pulled a hand through his hair. "Its Snow, there's something wrong with her, I've tried to reason with her, but ever since that night in the clock tower she's been different somehow…it was subtle at first, but then after Daniel was born…"

"Wait, you named your son _Daniel_?" She felt faint all of a sudden.

"Its not what you think," he said hastily.

"It's not? So she didn't do that just to torment me and throw the past back in my face?" she questioned, grief marring her features.

David crossed the room to touch a gentle hand to her shoulder. "We chose it back in the Enchanted Forest, before the new curse. Before whatever it was that happened to her, happened. It was supposed to be an honor to his memory," he said softly. His emotive eyes shone with warm conviction. "Snow was going to talk it over with you, but then Zelena and…everything…"

Speaking of Zelena.

"Well, as deeply touching as…whatever this is…can someone let me out of this god damned cage. Whoever I am, I'm sure I don't belong behind bars like a zoo animal," she said haughtily.

* * *

An hour later and Zelena had been released to the care of the nuns, being even less of a threat, without her memories.

Regina's heart sat heavily in her chest as she watched David drive away from the station with Henry.

Incredibly drained, she poofed herself back to the mansion, relieved to find it exactly as she'd left it. She just about managed to climb the stairs to her bedroom before collapsing gracefully onto her bed fully clothed and sinking into a deep and haunted sleep.

Daniel and Emma fought to dominate her dreams, the scenery flicking back and forth between the Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke. Both of them suffering at the hands of her mother or Zelena or some other faceless Evil.

At one point Emma lay lifeless in the stable, the dust of her heart still clinging to Cora's outstretched hand.

Regina awoke sobbing - it was late morning. Given that her daily routine usually started at the crack of dawn, it seemed her body clock was completely out of sync.

Heading straight to the bathroom, she was grateful for the chance to take a proper shower. The luxury of hot running water, soothed away the night's torment and renewed her determination to get to the bottom of everything.

She _would_ find Emma and discover exactly what Zelena meant when she said Emma couldn't be saved.

She had attempted to get answers from Charming, but regardless of his assurances and professed understanding, he had remained tight lipped.

* * *

Leaving the house Regina found she had no destination in mind. Despite the newly galvanised resolve in the shower, she had yet to formulate a plan of action. So she was not quite sure if it was her feet or her heart that was guiding her when somehow she ended up at the park. Stopping to sit on a familiar bench, she sighed deeply at the memory of hours spent in this exact spot watching her son at play.

She didn't recognise any of the children here today. It seemed that the new curse had brought over quite a few additional families. Still, there was something uplifting about the joy of children at play, the pained memories it evoked of her own now slightly older child, notwithstanding.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a swish of pink garish fabric as a young girl about five or six came charging up the path at full pelt. Regina rolled her eyes at the over the top 'princess' dress. Her distaste quickly dissolved into concern when the child's foot caught in the hem, and she toppled to the ground.

Instinctively Regina jumped up to assist.

"Hey sweetie, are you alright?"

The cutesy tiara the girl was wearing had slipped over her eyes and she pushed it back shyly. Her little mouth opened wide in a gasp.

"Your Majesty!" she exclaimed.

These days the title usually made Regina feel uncomfortable, but there was such reverence in the tiny voice that she couldn't help but smile.

Scrambling to her feet, the child took a respectful bow before dropping down to one knee at the brunette's feet.

Regina watched the display with amusement.

"That was a perfect little bow my dear, but don't you know a princess must curtsey."

"But I'm not a p'incess, I'm a Knight, see, this is my sword," she said as if it was obvious. In punctuation, she held forth a stick that Regina had failed to notice before.

She chuckled, both at the cute pronunciation of princess and at the serious expression on the child's face.

"Ahh I see…now…where is your grown up Sweetpea?"

"My Daddy's comin', he's down the hill."

"Well, I will wait with you until he gets here okay?"

"Uh oh I tored my dress again, my Mommy will be so mad at me."

"Don't worry, I can mend it," Regina said softly, and she bent down to take a look.

It was her turn to gasp in shock. The young girl had pushed her blonde curls away from her face to reveal very familiar solemn green eyes that drilled deep into Regina's soul.

The brunette's chest constricted.

"E-Emma?"

"Yes?" The girl responded innocently.

To be continued…

 **A/N Hey all, thank you so much for sticking with me so far...I know this story just took a detour from crazy, then a left at seriously? But I write the oddest stuff sometimes and it demanded to be written...**


End file.
